


Пять человек, которые ни на секунду не поверили в отцовство Неда Старка, и один, который не усомнился

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Sanri



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [34]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri
Summary: Джон — вылитый Таргариен, но Нед Старк настаивает, что онегобастард.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Ned Stark, Robert Baratheon & Ned Stark
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Пять человек, которые ни на секунду не поверили в отцовство Неда Старка, и один, который не усомнился

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [five people who didn’t believe Ned Stark for one second about Jon’s paternity and one who did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594447) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



**_5\. Кейтилин_**

— Мой лорд, — начинает Кейтилин, глядя на сверток в руках мужа, потом на него и снова на сверток.

В то мгновение, когда она услышала: _“На войне я стал отцом бастарду, моя леди; сожалею об этом, но я хочу, чтобы он вырос вместе с нашим первенцем”_ , Кейтилин почувствовала, как от ужаса по спине пробежал холодок. Они поженились меньше года назад и едва знали друг друга, но она считала, что он выше этого. А потом она увидела бастарда, о котором шла речь.

— Моя леди?

— Не припоминаю, чтобы я породнилась с домом Таргариенов.

Нет ни единого шанса, что младенец не является их отпрыском. Боги, у него платиново-белые волосы и фиолетовые глаза.

— Этого и не было, — подтверждает Нед. Он смотрит на ребенка, а затем снова на нее.

— Мать — Таргариен? — напирает Кейтилин. Она знает, что не должна себя так вести, но ребенок, вне всяких сомнений, не может быть его, и она просто... просто не может промолчать.

— Нет, — немедленно отвечает Нед, голос подрагивает от ужаса. — Ну, она… 

Он выглядит крайне запутавшимся, делает глубокий вдох:

— Дейны, э-э-э, они... — обрывает себя и выглядит еще более запутавшимся.

Кейтилин шагает навстречу и кладет ладонь ему на руку, останавливая поток слов — несомненно, он пытается лгать, и лжет весьма посредственно, особенно когда доказательства этой лжи настолько очевидны. 

Она вновь смотрит на младенца. Глаза Таргариенов. Определенно. Но раз он с Недом, то они должны быть каким-то образом связаны, и…

_Ох._

— Мой лорд, — Кейтилин смотрит на совершенно отчаявшегося мужа. — Думаю, я поняла. 

— Д-действительно?

— Должно быть, младенец как-то связан с вами, иначе бы вы не пытались убедить меня в том, что среди ваших предков случайно оказались Таргариены или в том, что его мать — та, чье имя вам больно назвать. — Кейтилин в курсе: не погибни Брандон Старк, Эшара Дейн могла бы стать женой Неда. — Полагаю, есть лишь одна причина, по которой вы желали бы оставить при себе младенца с фиолетовыми глазами. Я… если вы действительно думаете, что убедите других поверить вам, я не скажу ни слова. Но мне нужно знать правду.

— Вы… вы имеете право, — соглашается Нед, притягивая сверток еще ближе к груди. Кейтилин вновь смотрит на младенца.

— Прекрасно. Он — ваш бастард. Я не скажу иного.

— Моя леди...

— Мой лорд. Он _ваш_ , раз вы так говорите. 

Благодарный взгляд Неда заставляет Кейтилин думать, что, возможно (только возможно), она не совершает колоссальную ошибку, только что согласившись покрывать измену короне. Оставалось уповать на одно: Нед знает, что делает. 

**_4\. Джон Аррен_ **

— Нед, — вздыхает Джон, сидя в комнатах своего бывшего подопечного. Он решил посетить Винтерфелл, прежде чем навсегда отравиться в Королевскую гавань и приступить к исполнению своих обязанностей как Десница короля. 

— Да, мой лорд?

— Нед, ты не можешь всерьез утверждать… будто младенец, названный в мою честь, твой. Я польщен оказанной честью, но…

— Мой лорд, Джон — мой сын. 

— Нед, нет нужды пятнать свое имя, ведь очевидно…

— Он _мой_ , и король, похоже, не видит в этом проблемы. 

— Нед, однажды он поймет. Эти глаза и волосы…

— У Дейнов встречается фиолетовый оттенок радужки. 

“Лжет, не моргнув глазом, — задумчиво подмечает Джон. — _Когда мы говорили в первый раз, он вздрогнул”_. 

— И Эшара Дэйн была темноволосой, не блондинкой, Нед.

— Он пошел в ее родню.

Джон вздыхает и решает, что продолжать этот разговор бессмысленно. Он лишь надеется, что Нед не погибнет из-за своей лжи. Нед мог бы отослать мальчика и тем самым спасти его от неминуемой смерти, если Роберт когда-нибудь узнает правду. 

И мог бы избавить самого себя от обвинения в государственной измене. Джон вспоминает, как выглядел мальчик, стоявший подле Робба Старка, с этими платиново-белыми волосами и фиолетовыми глазами, и содрогается. 

**_3\. Теон_ **

— Робб, серьезно?

— Почему он не может быть моим братом? — возражает Робб, пожимая плечами. — Отец так сказал. 

— Робб, он вылитый _Таргариен_ из книг, — настаивает Теон. Джон ну никак не может быть сыном лорда Старка. Если только его мать не была Таргариен, но, учитывая все, что Теону известно о живых к тому времени женщинах Таргариен, этот вариант кажется крайне маловероятным.

— И что? Отец не признается, кто его мать. Возможно, Джон похож на нее. И даже если так, в чем проблема? 

Теона так и подмывает спросить: _“Если кто-нибудь догадается, твоему отцу не сносить головы, а твой брат (или кто бы он там тебе ни был) — умрет, ты это понимаешь?”_ Но Робб так неистово верит в свои слова, что у Теона не хватает духу разубеждать его. 

Кроме того, если они счастливы и ни у кого другого недостает мужества поднять эту тему, поскольку лорд Старк столь неотступно настаивает: “Нет, мальчик действительно мой”, кто он такой, чтобы возражать? Вместе с тем, у него нет ни малейшего понятия, как король до сих пор ни в чем не усомнился.

**_2\. Станнис_ **

Станнис видит Джона Сноу лишь раз, во время пира в Винтерфелле, после восстания Грейджоев. Тихий, вежливый ребенок. _С платиново-белыми волосами и фиолетовыми глазами._ Лорд Старк и бровью не ведет, утверждая, что ребенок его. Роберт не реагирует, и Станнис не понимает, как он не замечает. Вместо того, чтобы беспокоиться о правлении, Роберт не может не пуститься в очередные разглагольствования о том, как сильно он ненавидит Рейгара Таргариена, его отпрысков и весь его род.

И все-таки…

Станнис долго и напряженно взвешивал все за и против, прежде чем присоединиться к Роберту. Кровь перевесила долг. Он наблюдает за Джоном Сноу, который проявляет учтивость и приличествующее его положению воспитание со всеми, кто заговаривает с ним. Джон Сноу хвостиком следует за Роббом Старком, с неприкрытым обожанием глядя на своих предполагаемых отца и брата. 

Станнис думает о собственном браке без любви, о том, что у его дочери вряд ли когда-нибудь появится сестра или брат, которых она могла бы любить так же сильно. Впрочем, не то чтобы между ним самим и его братьями есть какая-то особая любовь.

Кто он такой, чтобы убеждать Роберта, что Джон Сноу не является сыном лорда Старка, если Роберт хочет в это верить? Не его это дело. 

Пожалуй, он будет присматривать за Джоном Сноу и лордом Старком, потому что однажды кто-то должен дать знать парню, что он имеет права на Железный трон. Сейчас же Станнис просто кивает, когда лорд Старк уверяет мир в том, что это его бастард и ничей больше. 

**_1\. Серсея_ **

“Черта с два этот мальчик — сын Неда Старка”, — думает Серсея. Они приезжают в Винтерфелл, где она и встречает печально известного Джона Сноу, приветствующего их в одном ряду со своими братьями и сестрами и Грейджоем-заложником.

Серсея очень хорошо помнит лицо Рейгара Таргариена.

Черта с два.

Нед Старк спокойно и вежливо представляет бастарда как своего.

Да Серсея скорее открыто признает отцовство собственных детей, нежели поверит в эту чушь.

— Ваше величество, — говорит она Роберту, гнить ему в семи преисподних, если он когда-нибудь доберется туда — что случится, вероятно, весьма скоро, если план увенчается успехом. 

— Да? — раздраженно и скучающе реагирует Роберт. Но больше раздраженно.

— Предполагается, что этот мальчик — бастард Неда Старка? 

— Он так и говорит, в чем проблема? Не трать мое время на глупости, я здесь не для этого, — отрезает он и покидает ее мгновение спустя.

Серсея _в толк не может взять_ , как он умудряется не видеть правды.

— Но ты-то понял, не так ли? — спрашивает она подошедшего Джейме. 

— Определенно, — сконфуженно отвечает тот.

— Он совершает измену, — шипит Серсея.

— Серсея, мне почему-то кажется, не стоит упоминать это, если ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь начал размышлять о _внешности_ внебрачных детей, — шипит Джейме в ответ.

Семь преисподен. Он прав.

Возможно, сейчас не время. Но позже… 

_“Позже”_ , — решает Серсея. 

**_+1 Роберт_ **

— Итак, леди Старк, — начинает Серсея, и Роберту хочется стонать вслух. Если она опять начнет эти глупости…

— Да, ваше величество? 

— Мне любопытно, этот ребенок — пресловутый бастард вашего мужа? Единственное, что бросает тень на его честь и достоинство?

— Это он, — сдержанно подтверждает Кейтилин.

— _Его?_

— Так он говорит. У меня нет причин не доверять словам мужа. 

С Роберта достаточно этой чепухи.

— Женщина, может, ты прекратишь расспрашивать о том, что никого не интересует? Если Нед утверждает, что Джон его сын, значит, так и есть. Ты вообще знакома с Недом? Человек вроде него _никогда_ бы не солгал о подобном. Он для этого слишком честен. Всегда говорил ему, что это так, но что тут поделаешь. 

И затем он щедро наливает себе в кубок — ему необходим алкоголь, чтобы забыть весь этот разговор.

Подумать только.

Конечно же мальчик — сын Неда, как кто-то вообще мог помыслить об обратном, проведя с Недом хотя бы день? А Роберт знает Неда _годами_. Он бы не стал лгать. Если мать — Эшара Дэйн, Нед не захочет говорить об этом, и среди Дейнов уйма светловолосых, поэтому он не понимает, почему все так озабочены внешностью мальчика.

Джон Сноу, не являющийся сыном Неда Старка.

Роберт мог бы хохотать над вероятностью этого в течение, как минимум, целого вечера. Он действительно окружен идиотами, и ему нужно больше вина, чтобы пережить этот фарс.

Как будто Нед может солгать.

Охуеть как нелепо.


End file.
